Groundless Suicide
by Amelia Lynette Conner
Summary: Sarah Feriol has a rather unsatisfying life. She has few friends among her problems and without having a real reason in her own mind, she has attempted suicide many times. But she didn't put herself in the hospital this time. Toshiro/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Now, before I start the story, this is VERY important. For writers and readers alike.

1. I have NEVER finished a Fanfiction. I've been writing for YEARS and never finished one

2. Because I acknowledge this, I will give my posted plots away to whoever asks. But only one person or we get a copy write issue.

3. Despite this, I may at times still update due to fleeting fandoms.

4. If this note is not at the start, RULE NUMBER TWO WON'T APPLY!

Thank you.

Three girls, one blond, one brunette, and one dark Blunette. The perfect blond haired blue eyed girl's name was, Elanoir, and she clung to the thin blue haired gray eyed one, named Fay, who was trying to pry her off all the while grinning.

The loud pair were making the blue eyed brunette laugh with their antics. Neither of them noticed it's emptiness. "I'm gonna go to the washroom, Kay?" She told them in her airy voice. They both nodded, the blond now in a head lock, as they started talking about the new guy in class yesterday. Not that he was in any of their classes.

She wasn't at school yesterday for... Various reasons, and hadn't seen him, but he was in her grade, so they probably share some class together. Oh, and the other two girls are in high school. The brunette's in middle school. Gossip travels fast.

I suppose you'd like to learn our 'maiden's' name and the like before I start spewing nonsense huh? Well, her name is Feriol Sarah. 4'7" and in the 9th grade (14 years old) She's quite silent for her age. A sarcastic, sly, and easily embarrassed girl bubbles beneath. Her brown hair reached her knees, due to the fact that she's never cut it. She now doesn't plan to until she meets her... 'Soulmate'. The bangs, long and straight, was mostly swept the left and partially covered her eyes, white-blue in color.

Reaching the washroom, Sarah locked the door before turning to the mirror. She pulled up her left sleeve, the side she's blinded by hair, and revealed some white bandages. Clear white, unscarred, unlike the flesh beneath. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the reason she missed a week of school. For once, she didn't put herself in the hospital.

_Sarah had been walking home from school, alone, when it had happened. A strange pressure started to weigh on her shoulders, almost unnoticeable, but was enough for the warnings to go off in the kendo student's head. Stopping, she took a wary look around. She knew something was off; someone was watching. "Come out!" She had called._

Laughter sounded behind her, "come out from where? I'm not hiding." She turned, but there was no one behind her.

"Then where- " She stopped, a more relaxed posture, taking her form. "A spirit are you?" For the longest time the girl has been able to hear disembodied voices; they said they were ghosts.

"I suppose..." a pause. "It's been a while sense I've seen such a child as yourself able to hear a creature such as I... I wonder... What would you taste like?"

"What!" she gasped throwing her arms in front of her. Just as she braced herself, an unseen force struck her and tore through her waist like paper, her arms being too high and useless. Blood scattered as she flew back from the force, failing to catch herself in her shock.

Sarah lowered her arms to the rim of her shirt, lifting it to show similar bandages wrapped around her middle, red starting to seep through. That's why she dismissed herself, she was feeling tired and decided to check if she was losing too much blood. Sighing, she started to remove them.

_Gathering herself, and taking an educated guess, she threw herself you the side, and just as she quickly got to her feet, the ground where she had previously been appeared to implode. A white and black blur was all she saw, and all she needed to see to deflect the claw aimed at her chest and know she was in trouble if she didn't get a weapon. It was HUGE!_

Running backwards to a wall, she leaned her back against, clutching her bleeding stomach while the strange blur slowly stalked over to her. Sarah wasn't scared. She never has been afraid of death. The nothing that waited couldn't be worse than this rotten world.

As it got closer and the pressure became more pronounced and the creature solidified in her vision. A sleek white skull mask on the face of an enormous three tailed cat, with a hole straight through its chest. "Has the grim reaper himself come to dine on my flesh at last...?"

"Oh, I beg to differ, child, not only am I female, but the reaper is the only one who can save you; a soul reap- " before the end of 'her' sentence, Sarah dashed to her right, aiming to run further from the public area; if she was to be a victim, better her be the only one. What she didn't do was account for 'her' speed.

She had only taken a few steps, when a tail lashed out and before she even saw it, due to her hair covering her view, it slashed into her arm. The cut wasn't fatal, but it was bleeding more than a 13 year old should. "Now now, a woman should be more submissive to their superiors.

As Sarah finished tying off the fabric, she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She really should get it cut, it always gets in the way, be it kendo, darts, or swimming. At least in hockey she gets a helmet. She eyed the scissors on the counter, before something else caught her eye.

_A paw lashed out from the hollow hearted creature catching the side of her waist, sliced through it, producing more blood, and throwing her to the side. At this rate, she would die of blood loss, but as the pressure on her shoulders grew again, a blood like substance sprouted from the black cat's shoulder, making it scream a frightening howl._

A black and white figure, smaller and more human, landed before, but all she could do was stare at the cat's shrinking form. Slowly in shrunk to the size of a normal cat and the mask changed in shape from a frightening skull, to a beautiful cat shaped white masquerade mask, a simple red poppy pattern lining one side.

The figure above Sarah's pained and bloody form shifted in surprise, but held firm in their protective stance above her. She never once took her eyes off the cat. In fact, she outstretched her hand and attempted to call it over. A child's laugh filled she air as it grinned.

"You are a strange one, child. You do not fear me, you didn't when you first saw my form, and you didn't fear death. Either you're extremely cocky or you may very well be someone I can learn to trust." she started walking over. "Would you accept a pact with a monster such as I? To keep me within you, safe and alive, knowing your every thought and feeling, in exchange for the potential to wield unparalleled power and regenaterive abilities, until your second death?"

Sarah just grinned at her, "You had me as soon as you said I could keep you alive."

"... I see..." The cat closed her eyes, before melting into a black puddle, that absorbed into the ground.

"..." Sarah finally looked up at her savior, only seeing a pair of blue-green eyes before saying. "Thanks." Not for saving her, but for not attacking the self proclaimed 'monster'.

Sarah closed her eyes in a similar way to the cat before, and felt strong arms wrap around her knees and shoulders. "Don't mention it." A clear mature male voice rang out in her half conscious state, still holding a childish tone. She slept in this strange man's arms.

A ribbon lye in the palm of Sarah's hand, dark blue in color, silky in texture, and long; long enough to tie her hair back. She smirked at it, how had she not thought to use a headband? Elastics kill your hair, so she never used one, but a ribbon? It would be too loose to tie it back, but not to hold the bangs out of her face.

Sarah slipped it into her jean's pocket, washed her hands, and stepped out of the bathroom. She met the grinning face of her brother.

"Mind telling your Aniki why you were at the hospital, again? It's never been the stomach before." His grin shrunk to a frown. "You really need to-

"It wasn't me this time, nii-san." she interrupted. "S'no big deal..."

Her brother took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, yelling, "No big deal! They said you could have died of blood loss before anyone could find you! You're lucky that kid was passing by!"

"Blood loss?" We snapped our heads to the side, seeing Fay flinch, and Elanoir raise an eyebrow. "You did it... Again?" it was Fay.

"And 'kid'? You're older than us all, so how old is 'kid' to you? Was he cute?" Elanoir asked, a strange twinkle in her eye. Prey.

"Eh! Ela! That's not important right n-

"It's normal, Fay-Chan. Happens all the time..." Sarah said. Fay was a newer friend, who didn't know her... Circumstances. "But I'm curious too; what did he look like?"

"Well, I wasn't there! The only one here who would know anything is you, nee-Chan."

All attention went to the injured girl. "..." They waited. "What? I was asking too, how would I know?" A collected sigh sounded around the room.

Elanoir changed the subject. "So, how was work, Oizen-kun?" That's Sarah's brother's name. Speaking of which. Oizen is 19, 5'10, and had black hair. His eyes are green, and his hair is quite short in the back, but his bangs reach his collar bone, all swept to one side and covering his right eye. He works at the bank.

"Eh, uninteresting. Nothing can top the robbery a few months ago." He and Fay high fived. The two of them managed to save the bank, together. That was when she first met us all, but that's a story for another day.

"Before Oizen-Kun starts to brag again, I think it's time students got to bed. We need our beauty sleep!" Elanoir exclaimed, dragging the two girls out of the room by the collar.

"Now," Fay started. "What do you mean it's 'normal'?"

There was a pause, Sarah not looking at her, and Elanoir looking, wondering how she hadn't figured it out yet. "Sarah's suicidal." She stated bluntly.

"What!"

"I'm suicidal, get over it." Sarah replied sourly, striding over to the window. "Life's not all peaches 'n cream." She leaned on the windowsill tiredly, wincing as her stomach wounds pulled.

"But... You haven't even gotten to high school yet!" Well, we can say she tried.

"With all of the stories of high school I've heard and the scenes I've seen, I can tell that it'll just get worse."

"Wh-What could be so bad that you'd want to take your own life?" Fay stammered. Sarah just glared weakly at her.

Elanoir cut in. "Do you really believe the bluff that her parents are taking a year long vacation?" Fay looked at her curiously. "They're dead."

Her eyes widened as she began to stutter again. "B-but th-then you have t-to live for them, r-right?"

"Sarah doesn't see it that way. Probably wants Oizen-Kun to do that while she-

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me as though I'm not here." Sarah interrupted irritably. "I just don't like where I am in life. You're my only friends, the club members in my own school aren't exactly fond of me, and the people from other schools who compete against us pick fights with me. Mom and Dad are gone, Oizen's never home, and I can't help but think about the sweet nothing that awaits my death." part way through her reasoning, she opened her window and stuck her head out.

Her fingers twitched. An urge filled her limbs as her head hung out the window and a weird, familiar feeling of pressure weighed on her body. "...Sarah?" she could hear Elanoir's worried call. Fay's came soon after.

Resisting the strange pull her muscles were giving, Sarah pulled the window shut, a strong gust of wind pounding the window soon after.

"Whoa, harsh wind. Good thing you pulled back." Elanoir said nonchalantly. "But you know Sarah," she started twirling her blond hair between her fingers. "Life's only as bad as you make it."

"Says the one with the perfect life..." Surprisingly, it was Fay who spoke. "You have both of your parents, Elanoir, I don't have a father and my mother's a little crazy, but at least I have one... I-I don't want anything to happen to Sarah, I don't want her to throw her life away, but I suppose I'd understand; if I didn't have Daniel, and my mom died... I think I'd throw myself out a window." she chuckled humorlessly, and Sarah's hand twitched slightly. She looked at the brunette. "Just don't do anything too rash; Oizen wouldn't be to far behind."

Sarah smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. I haven't done anything sense the first time you heard about it. I was... Attacked this time around."

Elanoir's head snapped up at this, looking at her almost fearfully. "Attacked? By who! Who the hell would- or could- hurt you enough to hospitalize you for a week!" She was clutching the ends of her hair, forehead creased in worry as her eyes were wide; cracking the look of the perfect girl.

"It wasn't a person..." She started slowly, remembering the events from a while ago. The beast or a cat was... Inside of her somewhere? "It was a big cat... 'er, maybe a cougar or something!" she quickly covered for the creature. "But I was saved by some guy in black and white."

"What did he look like? This 'dark angel' of yours?" Elanoir asked completely forgetting her worry. Sarah just shook her head. "Too bad, a boy would do you good."

"Ela." Sarah looked at her pointedly. She padded across back across the room and over to the bed, where she lied down to think. _'The cat, the boy, the pressure... The pressure! It was strongest when the boy arrived, and it's here now, does that mean-'_

The pressure rose, though still not as heavy as before, as another gust hit the window. Something large and black hit the window painfully, and it cracked. They all turned their attention to the now cracked window, just as it shattered. The black thing collided with the floor near Fay's feet. She doesn't look down.

"Wow, that's some wind." She said slightly shaken. The black, a woman, shifts on the ground to a kneeling position. Fay turns to the door, still not looking at the woman that had all of Sarah's attention. "I'll get Oizen!"

Sarah got up off her bed, and walked to the woman while Elanoir slowly made her way to the window.

"Hey." She put her hand on the long orange haired woman's shoulder. Her head snapped up to look at the young teen. "Are you okay? Do you need a hand?" She just blinked.

"Y-yes, just winded..." her voice was bold.

"Sarah, who are you talking to?" Elanoir asked incredulously, standing against the wall by the window. "There's no one there." Sarah blinked and the woman was standing.

"I'm surprised you can see me, but I have to go. Very few can see us, so don't tell your friend." The voice was still bold, but now held a commanding tone. Then she ran and jumped out the window she came on through. It looks kind of strange to watch someone jump out of a window and no one even glancing at it.

"It was nothing Ela." an ear piercing howl filled the air and Sarah had to cover her ears, while Elanoir didn't even flinch. "Agh!"

"Sarah?"

Oizen stormed into the room, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a hand over one of her ears as a second screech filled the air. "Go down stairs, girls." He sounded steady and final, but his green eyes held hidden panic. "Now."

"But what about-

"Now Fay!" he didn't turn to address the girl behind him. "Something's happening and you can't stay up here." She hesitated a moment, but as Elanoir passed she took her arm and dragged her out.

"... So you can hear them?"


	2. Chapter 2

"... So you can hear them?" Oizen asked Sarah when she looked up and released her head. She nodded, silent, slightly shocked from the sound. "Can you see them?" Another nod. "Feel them?"

"Yes. Yes, but I could only see them recently. Can you...?" he nodded, but didn't say anything.

Standing back up from where his sister had collapsed, a serious expression on his face, he walked calmly to the shattered window. "What have you seen?"

Slightly confused as to why he'd ask she answered truthfully. "Well, there was a boy in black and white, who saved me from a giant black ghost cat with a skull mask, and then an orange haired woman came in through the window. That and I had a lot of company in the hospital."

"I see. So you've seen a lot. Was it the cat that attacked you, and put you in the hospital?" He leaned over careful of the broken glass and glanced around out the window.

"Yeah, and she asked for a... Pact."

He pulled his head back in and looked at her quizzically. "A pact? What did it say?" the panic in his eyes was gone.

She paused a moment, trying to remember every word that the cat had spoken. "She had shrunk, to kitten size and said... 'To keep me within you, safe and alive, knowing your every thought and feeling, in exchange for the potential to wield unparalleled power and regenaterive abilities, until your second death'. What would it entail?"

"... It's most likely 'she' would live inside you as a sort of conscience, guiding you. But this creature, if it's like the ones I've seen, then I can't see it helping you at all." There was a contemplating silence between the two as they looked at one another, trying to read the other. "... You accepted." It wasn't a question.

She smirked. "Looks like things are gonna get interesting, huh? Can't say I look forward to it, persay, but something's going to happed for sure." 

"Yeah. Anyways, don't tell the girls about this, okay? They wouldn't exactly get it."

/School the next day/

"you were at the hospital?"

"Yes sir."

"... Do you really expect me to believe that excuse every time, Feriol-San?" The teacher sighed, shaking her head at the girl.

Sarah sighed as well, rolling up her sweater sleeves high enough to expose the miraculously healed red lines on her left arm. "I was attacked by some sort of wild cat."

"You've used makeup, obviously. After using the same excuse for two years or more, you'll obviously find ways to make it more believable. Take a seat, I'll find something for you to do later." Growling, Sarah did as she was told and walked to the back of the class, final row window seat. On the left.

Quickly ridding herself of any anger towards the old woman, she looked out the window to the cold fall scenery. The school was surrounded by empty sakura trees and colorful leafed trees. Red orange and yellow leafs covered the ground and Sarah couldn't wait for the snow. 'Always good for pictures, and beautiful with a red tint.'

She blinked. There was beeping sound among the chatting, fairly close. Glancing to her right, Sarah saw the strangest thing texting in the seat next to her. Pure, snowy white hair adorned the boy's head, ruffled and facing up, with a few strands in his face. His tan skin made his blue-green eyes stand out.

"You must be the new kid I heard about." She found herself saying. "Got a name?"

He sighed, looking away from the black cell phone in his hand to the brown haired girl. Annoyance was apparent behind the cold, guarded eyes, but it amused her. "Hitsugaya Toshiro." She stifled a laugh.

"Well then, Shi- er" she stopped sensing impending doom if she called him Shiro. "Hitsugaya-San." He nodded to himself, getting right back to texting. Sarah just looked out the window again.

"It's polite to tell someone your name when you ask then for theirs." His voice was deeper than that of a 14 year olds should have been, but she paid no heed and answered.

"Feriol Sarah. I simply thought you wouldn't be interested at all." She could feel glares boring into her back, but turning around, she found it wasn't his, for he was still texting, but most of her female classmates. 'Well isn't he popular?'

Just as he closed his phone, the bell signifying the beginning if class rung and Japanese class begun. "Alright, I'd like everyone to pull out yesterday's essay to hand in. If you don't have it because you didn't do it," Her glare went over a majority of the class. "Or you skipped the day," Turned to Sarah. "Then there won't be another chance to work on it."

Sarah just rolled her eyes and took a notebook out of her backpack. Leaning on the windowsill, she started to write rapidly on the page, a bored expression on her face. When the teacher came around to collect the assignment, Sarah handed her the page, full on one side.

"What? Fariol-san, I was under the impression that you didn't have anyone in the class who would give you the assignment while you skipped." She glared at the page, not reading it.

"You wrote it on the board just now. And I was at the hospital the other day." She told her calmly, holding back a glare of her own.

"It would take more than a week for wounds like the ones you're trying pull off to heal, child!" Stopping so she wouldn't get detention, Sarah just looked back out the window. "Feriol Sarah, go to-

"She's not lying." Came the bored voice of her new classmate. "Her door was open when I passed by to visit someone. Quite a lot of bandages there."

Though the teacher was in her way, she could hear the smirk in his voice. It actually pleased her that someone else liked proving people wrong. "Just take the paper, teach."

Growling, she turned and stalked off to the next person, ripping their papers out if their hands.

"Thanks." She said quietly, grinning to herself.

"Don't mention it."

Sarah blinked at the dejavu feeling.

-  
Morning classes had ended, and so far, other than the weird new kid in my History class, nothing had changed. So, as nothing was different, I made my way to the high school.

Karakura high was where my two friends took classes, and it was also where a few acquaintances of mine were as well. I found it odd how no one my age liked me at all, but the older, high school students did. The only one my age who was fond of me was Ichigo, though he was a few years younger.

That's right; Ichigo Kurosaki. Fay was... 'friends' with his mother before and, though sadly, he's going to a different middle school a little ways away. He would be coming to Karakura in a few years though, according to his father.

When I reached the school, I was surprised to say the least when I found, not my friends at the gate, but Daniel and company. Company being his usual group and a few... Strange additions.

There was a blond guy with a sad blue eyes, a short girl with a stoic expression under her short black hair, a woman with orangish blond hair and larger boobs than Elanoir, a nervous young boy with short black hair, and a boy with white hair and striking blue-green eyes.

I didn't stop to say 'Hi' but I gave Daniel, Fay's blind boyfriend with black hair and white eyes, a small nod as I passed, before entering her building. I didn't know why Hitsugaya was there, and frankly, I didn't care. As soon as the door opened I was pounced on and dragged inside, behind a wall.

"You walked right past them! You NODDED to one of them! Gosh, you're so bold Sarah!" I sighed. It was just Elanoir.

I didn't bother to open my mouth and just sat down while my friend ranted on about attractive Guys and how many there were. A chuckle and rustle of fabric and Fay was seated beside me, bento in one hand.

"Its just Daniel-kun and his friends Elanoir." She told her, grinning.

I pulled my own lunch out of my shoulder bag and started eating in silence, as Elanoir looked out the glass door.

"Oh, hey, it is! Their group really grew didn't it? Such a shame there's only three girls though... And the kid's glaring at me." She stuck her tongue out and waved.

"Maybe you should leave him be then." I sighed. "He doesn't seem very social at all, no matter how popular he is."

"He's popular!" Elanoir was immediately at her younger friend's -my- side, eyes sparkling. "I know something about all of them, except for the snow child, tell me all you know!"

I took a peek out, only to see him watching and glaring at the doors, not that he could see me in the lighting... I think.

"He's quiet unless provoked, I think. Has a superior air about him, and seems knowledgeable. Girls love him too. Oh, and I think he enjoys proving people wrong. It seemed that way in class." I said, summarizing all my information. I always did this on the first day, knowing Elanoir would ask.

"So he's like a proud version of you?" Elanoir asked innocently, and I glared at her, but remained silent.

"They all hit it off pretty good, all friendly with one another." Fay interjected. "I spoke with a few, intimidating, but all around nice people."

The blond gasped. "You talked to them! MY TURN! You both got to!" and so she charged out. I didn't bother looking, but from Fay's giggles I could tell she was flirting again.

"So, how's your day been, Sarah?"

"Not too bad." I replied taking a sip of my pop. Coca-Cola classic. "I had a hand with convincing the teacher why I was MIA."

"Really? Who? I didn't think you had classes with the Kurosaki's... Different schools..."

"Nah," I sighed. "It was little Shiro out there." I gestured to the door.

"Huh... Umm"

"Don't ask, I'm fine." there was silence as Fay stared at me. "I don't plan on doing it again any time soon." ... "I refuse to see a counselor Fay-Chan."

"But Sarah!"

"No. It doesn't really even matter, apparently I won't be gone until I d- I don't know, but I want to wait for Ichi." _I won't be gone until I die a second time... _

"Oh right! Little Strawberry's coming next year!" the dark haired girl grinned, slapping her hands together, fingers splayed apart. "He's gotten so big Sarah! I saw him just last week at the clinic; he's a lot taller than you now!"

"Hmm, really? Shimp's grown that much? Guess I'm the shrimp now." I smiled slightly, thinking about the scowling red head. He was one of the few people I could properly relate to in my life; everything that's happened to me happens to him at a similar level and vice versa. Might be different now though...

"...Fay?"

I realized with a start, that my expression had dropped dramatically at the thought of our connection, not our circumstance, disappearing. I _really_ missed Ichigo. I could admit that to myself easily, I had for a while, but to feel this sad over loss of trust or understanding? I didn't get it.

"Fay, are you-?"

"I'm fine." I grumbled, finally. "I just miss him. It's been years, and I don't want him to see how much I've changed... For the worse."

"He changed a lot too." I looked up at her in surprise, surprise that I didn't understand -everyone changes, I knew that- but before I got a chance to ask about him again, the school door was opened again, revealing two blondes.

One, of course, was Elanoir. The other was the blond in the group outside, hair covering half of his red face, arm stuck between Ela's boobs... "This one's my favorite!" Elanoir announced.

The poor man turned even brighter as the very happy looking woman dragged him over to us. He stuttered incomprehensibly while she introduced him and the others as they filled in, not far behind.

"This is Kira-kun! He's so precious! You already know Daniel, _of course_ " he grinned, finding Fay in the group and grasping her hand. "As well as Lynette and Simon." A long auburn haired young woman with matching eyes, and a blue haired (dyed obviously) man with green eyes. "Then we have Ran-Chan! Or Rangiku." The other busty woman. "Ruki-chan! Rukia." The black haired girl who waved with a charmingly fake smile. "Hana-chan! Hanatarou." The vacant black eyed boy who stuttered a nervous 'hello'. "And finally, Shiro-Chan!"

"That's Hitsugaya!" He yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, that." I stood and while 'Rangiku' ran over to talk to Fay and her boyfriend, Elanoir following With Kira in tow. Lynette just chuckled, not giggled, and left to find her father, who worked at the school.

"Ignore her, she's just a little mad." I said quietly catching Hitsugaya's attention. "No respect from her will be gained by anyone."

"I'm guessing you've tried before." He asked, not moving from his spot near the door.

I just scoffed. "Yeah, never wasting my time with that again." Shaking my head, I turned to look at him, just staring at a far wall. "Excuse me, but I need to speak with Rangiku-San." And I turned to my right.

Tapping the orange-blond haired woman's shoulder I scowled lightly. "I need to speak with you." She stared at me for moment with wide baby blues before they hardened slightly and she nodded.

"Ah~ 'cuse me for a bit guys, I need to speak with... What's your name?"

I ignored her big doe like eyes and took her arm and dragged her flailing form outside. Hitsugaya by the door simply raised a suspicious eyebrow at me before we went through.

"You saw me." Rangiku said to me, expression hard, eyes serious.

We had relocated to a place, by the parking lot, where no one would over hear. I crossed my arms and gave her a similar look.

"I saw you," I agreed. "A... What is it? Soul reaper?" that was what the cat seemed to have said.

The woman in front of me almost glared after her initial surprise and her lips pressed together. "How do you know about that? Who told you?"

"A cat."

"A... Cat?" she looked at me incredulously "A cat told you about us?"

"Yeah." _**'A Hollow, child; I am a Hollow.' **_My eyes grew exponentially and I gasped in surprise. Rangiku's hard gaze was back. "A... Hollow, was it?" _**'You can hear me now! Sweet, we can play soon.'**_

The childish voice of the Cat resonated in my head, echoing in an almost frightening way. It sent a shiver down my spine, and adrenaline through my veins.

"A hollow of all thing told you- Oh! You're the same girl that... Can you co-" a pretty little jingle cut her off, and she pulled a sleek contraption out of her pocket. A cell phone. "Damn..." she said under her breath taking a look at me. "Don't tell a soul about any of this, dead or alive."

"I know; my brother told me the same thing." she glared again, but put the phone in her pocket again and ran off.

"Looks like fun." I said aloud. '_**It's only beginning! We'll have **__so_ _**much fun together, and for a long time.'**_ I smirked. "Hope so.

"What's your name_**?" 'don't talk aloud; people will think you're mad! Not that I'm arguing... anyways, I'm a Hollow, I don't know my name anymore**_.' 'Then I'll call you Hera, alright?_**' 'Not bad, alright, I'll take that name as my own. I look forward to our long future together, child.'**_


End file.
